Set Fire to The Rain
by xochelebearxo
Summary: The first happy face was done for her. The first heart break was done by him. Years spent apart and she's reappeared in need for the man who protected her since Seven. But can the Cold Killer welcome a girl too soft for his world? Graphic Material/
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know, I know. I went on hiatus again. Naughty me. But it was...necessary i suppose. But I'm back. The only bad news is that i'm stuck in a hole with DTDE and "Ain't a love song". But! DUN DUN DUN! I have an idea for a new Happy story. So, I'm going to post the first chapter and i'd love if everyone told me which Happy story they like better. If they like this better, this will get all of my attention until i gather muse for DTDE. If they like Ain't a love song better, then i'll try to find muse to update that one. I do not have a beta for this story, so I apologize for any misspellings and such. Hopefully I'll gain one soon!

Happy's name will be David! No sass about this. Happy has no real name for the show and it is hard to find a name to fit a character that isn't your own. David already fits him quite well. I'm not sure if i'll be using the same last name yet or not. This is, sadly, not up for debate. If you have suggestions for a name, i'll take them into consideration but i think it'd be easier to stick with David.

I'd like to warn everyone that this story isn't planned out...in the slightest bit. I need to do such but will not until I get a vote on which story you guys want me to continue. I'd also like to mention that anyone under the age of Eighteen should NOT read this story. This story will contain graphic violence, Imaginary nudity, graphic sexual scenes(lemons, not limes), gore, Domestic Violence, Substance abuse and well...a lot more. So parents, if you catch your child reading this, I put up a warning ^.^.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy characters...sadly. Any original characters that are seen are mine however. The Song "Set fire to the Rain" is not mine either.

_I let it fall, My heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

Her chest rose and fell. Heavy, deep breaths as though a 100 pound weight was resting on it. But the deep breaths gave away that the girl wasn't quite dead yet. Her eyes were blind folded, the knock tieing into the pitch black strands of hair behind her head and at the slightest move of her head, she knew she'd have to cut the knot out. Her throat hurt to swallow. Her ears were ringing. She felt...dirty. The blood...her blood, caking on her skin. The wounds that the blood dripped from burning from the sweat.

And Her breathing stopped as she heard heavy foot steps. Play dead, she had done it before. But a whimper left her throat as a rough hand slapped clear across her cheek. She coughed, feeling her lip re-open at the force as she tried to hold in tears. _Don't ever let them see you cry Esmeralda. Never_. His words caused her head to spin as her head turned straight again.

"What's their plan, Chica? You're around them. You have to know something. Just tell us. We'll let you go. We'll let your friend go." She wondered if they knew or if they were just stupid. They had to look her up. Selective Mutism. There were few people she was able to talk to with out going into a full panic attack. The thought of talking to could make her physically sick.

She only shook her head and then winced as her neck was grasped. "Tell me!" The heavy mexican accent was thrown in her face as his hand squeezed. He wanted her to speak while he was choking her? Did that work? "Tell me!" He roared again. She could feel his spit hit her face as he shouted. Anger pulsing through him and it caused her fear to rise. She shook her head, barely even able to move it with his grip. "You lieing Bi-" "Aye! That's enough. Leave the little bitch in here to starve for a few more hours."

The rough hand was removed and she followed their footsteps from the room, followed by a slamming of the door before she began gasping for air. She couldn't breath as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Two clean streaks being formed through dirt and blood. Her head was dizzy. Her stomach turning, twisting and her throat tightening. She needed him. She needed him! His image flashed in her mind as her world started to go fully dark. Her eyes shutting beneath the blind fold, just as the sound of a shot being fired pierced through the air. She was lost again without him.

* * *

><p><em>My hands, They're strong<em>

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

Esmeralda De'Leon. A name fit for a Princess, her father had said once. At Seven, she was even less close to becoming a princess than she was at the age of four when her father took off. An apology letter left behind for her and her mother but it was thrown out. He couldn't handle her. A drug addict. She spent all her money on pain killers, a habit she picked up from a car accident when Esmeralda was just a year old. But the pills had slowly turned into heroin.

The Seven year old sat on the steps of her own house. The box of cereal placed outside of the house door was a message. A message that her mother was busy and Esmeralda was to eat that for dinner until her...customer left. She could of at least placed a jacket out for her as she rested her head on her knees. Night was settling in and dogs were beginning to bark in the neighborhood. A warning for all the sounds. She shivered, pulling her arms into her shirt as she rested her head against the railing. Her eyes closing.

"Hey. Hey!" The deep voice slid into her ears and she jerked back, her green eyes wide, filled with fear as she stared up at the older boy. She stood up, the box of cheerios knocking over and spilling onto the floor as she moved up the steps. Her back flattening against the door. "Woah..I'm not goin' to hurt ya." He raised his hands as if to show a sign of gentleness.

"Why aren't you inside? It's a bit late." David questioned, eyeing the small girl. She couldn't of been more then Eight years old and she looked close to freezing when he found her huddled on the steps of a house. A box of cereal between her feet. She stayed silent though and the fear was still clear in her eyes.

He grunted. At Sixteen, he shouldn't be doing this. Talking to a girl too scared to breath. But a part of him couldn't allow her to stay outside like that. "Come with me." He demanded, reaching his hand out. She didn't move an inch. "Come with me, now or i'll call the police." He growled, his brown eyes turning darker in the night as he waited. His face hardening as he showed he wasn't asking her to follow him. So, she did.

Her hand reached up, lighter in color but still a light tan, and grasped his larger hand. Already rough with use. He tugged her down the steps. The spilled Cheerio's forgotten as the two disappeared into the darkness of their neighborhood.

"Ma? Ma!" He yelled into the house, guiding the girl into it. Her face was still filled with feet. Her body shaking with the cold of fall as she stood in the doorway of the house. An older woman appeared suddenly. Her dark eyes were similar to her son's but much warmer as they went over the tiny thing in her doorway. "Who's this?"

"'Dunno. She ain't talkin'." He muttered, dropping her hand as he shut the door, locking it tight. Their neighborhood wasn't safe. "I see...Go get a few blankets and warm up some soup David." He huffed but did as he was told to. His mother, Anari, moving over to the girl. "Sweeetheart? It's alright. You don't need to be afraid." Her voice was warm, comforting but suddenly, Esmeralda wanted the boy back. She wanted to tuck her tail between her legs and run for the shelter of his shadow. And she did. She dodged the incoming hand and darted farther into the house. Her small body immediately finding it's location as she slid behind the boy. Her fingers grasping onto his shirt as she hid into it. "What the hell?" he cried, almost spilling the soup as he put it back on the stove.

"What the hell are you doin' girl?" He growled, spinning around to grasp her shoulders. But the sight stopped both Mother and son. Those green eyes were bright, scared and filled with tears. Her full bottom lip trembling as her chest rose up and down with heavy gasps for air. And on instinct, David wrapped his arms around her, yanking her into his chest. Her gasps stopped but her sobs began.

She stayed the night on the couch, wrapped in multiple blankets while David slept in the chair near by. The next morning, he held her hand as she led him back to the same house. Her small hand opening, knocking on the door once before it swung open. Her mother. The same vivid green eyes but they weren't scared, filled with life or anything. they were dead, hungry. She was almost deathly thin. Her hands shaking as she stared down at her daughter.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried all night!" She shouted, grasping the girl's upper arm. David watched as she yanked her into the house, slamming the door shut. A few nights later, he wandered by. Finding the girl in the same position. Her body freezing. And it was that night that Anari and David pulled the girl into their lives. Almost everynight, she arrived at their front door. Her green eyes no longer filled with fear as she was welcomed into the house. But as the door shut behind her, she was locking herself into a life that she wouldn't be pulled from.

_But there's a side to you that i never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

At fourteen, not much changed. Although a few things did. She would arrive at the Labrava house after school, shutting herself inside with Anari while David rarely showed up until late in the evening. Her mother was barely living in her house, not even noticing her daughter's disappearances. Anari and David both knew of her...situation by then. Selective muteness but it wasn't a huge problem for them anymore. She would talk to them on occasion.

David had gained new friends. A motorcycle club, he explained. A brotherhood. A part of his life he demanded Esmeralda and Anari stayed out of. Any questions were avoided. Esmeralda and Anari's name were never mentioned around the club. He kept his lives seperate. But they were slowly melding together. Being forced to.

He dropped his duffle bag onto the floor of his mother's house, kicking it aside as he stepped in. "Ma!" He shouted, pulling his cut off of his shoulders and laying it over the back of the couch. "David!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around her son. He grunted, hugging her gently. "Where's Esme at?" "Not sure..She hasn't been around in a few days. Called and said she was too busy." He chuckled darkly at that. Esmeralda? Busy? Doing what? "She's suppose to be here after school ma. " "She's Fourteen David. She can't be caught in this house all her life." He thought differently as he snatched his cut back up. He could hear his mother calling his name as he shut the door, Allowing the california heat to warm his body as he sat on his bike. The roaring of the bike sounding before he took off down the street.

"Esmeralda! Esmeralda! You better open this damn door girl!" He shouted, banging his fist on it. He continued a few moments before the door was ripped open. A tall black man standing in the doorway with a scrowl." What da fuck do you want?" He snarled. Happy's eyes darkened even more, his mind twisting as he glared. "Esmeralda. Where's she at?""Why the fuck do you care? Let the little bitch go." The little bitch? That little bitch was his to protect.

He grabbed the screen door and ripped it open, pushing his way into the house. The smell of rotten food and cigarrettes assaulted his nose violently. He wanted to gag but he held it in as he moved into the house, ignoring the curses of the man behind him. He pushed open her bedroom door. Empty. Her book shelves broken and her bed ruffled. But blood was on the sheets. Blood. "Esmeralda!" He screamed, beginning to slam open any door he could find. Until he reached the other bedroom.

He shoved the door open, heaving as the smell slammed into his nose. "Esmeralda?" He questioned the lump of black hair under the covers. It whimpered. He rushed over to it, pulling down the blankets. She was naked. Bruises covering her skin as he rolled her to face it. "Esme.." She latched onto him, demanding his arms and he allowed it, wrapping the sheet around her as he pulled her up into his arms. She hid into his cut, tears pouring from her eyes. "Where's ya mom?" She just shook her head.

"Where is she? Tell me." He ordered, using the voice she knew she couldn't disobey. And he saw it. Her small hand lifting, pointing at the small closet. He neared it, his hand wrapping around the door knob and pulling it open. The body leaning against the door rolled out. The lifeless mother of Esmeralda falling to the floor. He turned from it, covering her head as he moved from the room to be blocked.

The man stood in the way, glaring at the two. David rested her down in a corner. "Move out of the way." He growled, blocking Esmeralda's body from view as he glared. He'd be damned if he let the man near her again. "Fuck off man. Get the hell outta my house." The man went to reach into the back of his pants and David lunged. His body outweighing the other's as he slammed him to the floor.

His fist, tight and strong, began to raise before slamming down. Punch after punch, he aimed at the man. His snarls almost animal like as he protected what was his. "You. Don't. Touch. Her" He roared, emphasizing each work with a punch of force before he was on his feet. He went to grab her before he heard the breathless, gargled chuckles. "I will man. She's can't talk, tight, fuckin' per-" Bang. Bang. Bang.

The gun shots filled the house and they were followed by Esmeralda's screams. Her head hiding in her knees. He turned, picking her up into his arms and moving from the house. He sat her on the steps, yanking his shirt off and sliding it over her body before putting his cut back on. The neighbors had heard, they were gathering. "Esme. Look at me. " She did. Her eyes lifting, the vivid green meeting black as he cupped her cheeks. "Listen to me. You tell the cops everything. Everything Esmeralda. No detail left out." He ordered, stroking her skin gently. She nodded.

Happy grabbed his bike, speeding off towards his mother's house. She was in a panic. "What happened?" She saw the blood on his jeans. "She was being hurt. her ma's dead." He explained, coldly. He hid his bag in his room. Any other weapons being removed from his body. "Oh god.." "Listen to me, Ma. I..i'll be going away. I know that but you keep her safe, yeah?" He ordered as he slipped on a new shirt.

An hour later, David was loaded into the back of the Cop car. A soft grin being flashed at Esmeralda and his mother before the sirens started and he was off. On July 24th, he was sentanced to a year and a half in prison but he was...Happy about it. He'd kill again for him. And with in his jail cell, his cell mate tattooed the very first happy face onto him. On July 26th, Esmeralda was dragged from the Labrava house by social workers. And she was lost without him.

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE! Yaay! I hope you all like it. Please review and remember to tell me which story you'd like me to continue with that has a HappyOFC relationship! I look forward to hearing everyone's comments on the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I'd like to thank everyone for their amazing feed back on this story. I was kind of iffy for the first couple days before posting it, "Maybe noone will like it." "Not many Happy fans out there." Well...Happy has fans! Like write Kurt Sutter for a larger role. Although I've seen more of him this season! ^.^ Him and Tig are hilarious together. He's an all around amazing character and especially one to base a fan fiction off of. His character creates an outline of sorts. He has no real background, not even a real name. You only know a few things that you have to guide by like the fact his mother is sick, he's a hitman for the club and quite dangerous plus going off of how the rest of the men in the club act. Following those things are easy but hard at the same time and I hope I'm able to do them justice.

Another thing is that my writing ways will change each chapter. I'm trying to find the best way I like to write actions and dialogue. Seperate. Together. A mixture. I'm not sure yet. I'm also trying to write more details. I don't get it. When I write, usually, there are a ton of details! But when I write a fanfiction, they float off somewhere. Anyways, here is chapter two! If you have any questions, I'd love to hear them and I promise to write back.

Oh! Scheduling for the Chapters. I'm in college right now plus working a couple days a week. So, between homework and Class I'm trying to find a relatively easy day to just sit and write a chapter or two. It won't be Monday-My longest day of classes- or Saturday-A day I definitely work-. Tuesday is kind of iffy. I'm kind of aiming more towards every Friday right now because I have that weekend to hang back so homework can be put on the back burner. Don't hold me to it though! There maybe one week where I have no time to post at all! I'm trying to find lyrics to songs for each chapter to fit the emotion and the changes in it. So I hope you enjoyyy themm! The artist will range from all genre's of music.

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any of the SOA characters. I am just using them as a creative vent and for my own twisted fantasies-stares at Happy- =D. I, also, do not own the song Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.

* * *

><p><em>Skies are crying<em>

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hand_

_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

Her silence was almost violent as she stared out the window. The car buzzing by trees of green, red and orange. The brown trunks molded into it. The white-grey color of the side rails just blurred back. Autumn. Her favorite season. It wasn't too hot. Wasn't too cold. It reminded her of things. Of Him. David LaBrava. Or known as Happy the last time she had seen him Seven months ago. It reminded her of the nights he found her on her stoop. The California nights were like Autumn. Cold but warm. A hoodie easily warming her body just to the right temperature.

Although his body warmed her's the best. She still remembered his warmth that first night. Fear terrorized her body at being woken. The cold violating the pure, unmarked skin. He had grasped her smaller hand, warming it quickly and than later that night warmed her again with his comfort. Most people...when they glanced at Happy...They didn't see someone willing to comfort an Eight Year old. And he wasn't. He was the farthest thing that anyone wanted near their child but her mother hadn't cared and it had been allowed. He had taken her under his wing. Shielding her from the violence their neighbor hood had to offer. Filled her stomach with the food in his home. Gave her his mother when she was sick. And he gave her his protection, his friendship.

But the last time she felt that was too long ago. She had been tugged from Anari LaBrava's home in tears. The older woman screaming for the police to release the Fourteen year old child as they placed her in the back seat because she had been unable to say it herself. Selective Mutism. She wanted to scream at them. It had never been fully diagnosed until Four months ago. The doctors had no doubt that she could talk, she just...wouldn't. Some placed it on trauma. The violence she had faced. Others even tried to place it on Happy. That he scared her into not speaking. What a load of crap. Happy and Anari were the few people she did talk to when she felt like it. They accepted it. Everyone else? No.

Another couple thought they could handle it. Handle a "Disability' child as the social workers claimed. In all actuality, Esmeralda was incredibly smart but they didn't see that. They saw a broken doll. Hopeless green eyes. No laugh lines. Dark brown hair. They imaged the voice she could possibly have. One as sweet as sunshine, one had said. Bullshit. And they wanted to fix her. There was nothing wrong with her, nothing to fix. She was who she was.

But they didn't accept it. No body did. When they arrived at whatever house they lived at. It was nice. Always nice. A dream home that Esmeralda imagined living in when she was younger. A puppy, picket fence. One home even had a few children of their own. But the dream only lasted for so long. They got frustrated.

"Esmeralda, please tell us what you want to eat." She would eat anything. It was better than the cheerio's.

"Esmeralda. I told you to say sorry immediately. Jason, Tell her to say sorry!" She had only dropped a plate, shattering it.

"Honey, I don't know what to do. She just...She won't talk. It's frustrating. I wanted a little girl. Someone I could have a girl moment with. Who could say she loved me and-and I don't know but I just can't handle her!"

That one hurt the most. Esmeralda had actually liked that family. Their 6 year old son with bright blue eyes that gleamed at her with innocent hope. The small labradoodle puppy that ran around her legs squeaking in happiness. The fenced in yard with the small corner garden that Esme had spent the few days she was there with in.

They all wanted her. Any family that came in. They viewed her as an object. A trophy. Someone they could fix and than hang on a mantle to show the world. She wasn't fixable. There wasn't anything broken except her soul after being tugged from the only true family she had known, The LaBrava's.

But the wanting soon stopped. Not because she was...fixed. Oh no...That would of been too easy. It was because of the growth. It was soon noticed by the home's headmaster. He had called her into the office, handed her a package and than led her to the bathroom. She hadn't noticed. She, and the other leaders of the home, had thought she was just gaining weight. She was a small girl, putting on weight when underweight would be easy. But she wasn't gaining weight. She was gaining a person.

The headmaster was enraged as he shouted at her social worker. For allowing a "pregnant hussy" into the place. And then everyone was at a loss. No body know what to do at that point but she was a minor. Adoption was the ultimate option but in a simple shake of her head, she refused. No matter who the father was, she wouldn't give her child up like she had been. And so, the search began.

Month after month passed. Summer faded into Fall. The child in her belly grew slowly but surely, pressing the once small bump into a full belly. They were searching for the one man Esmeralda didn't want to see. The one man that left her. Robert De'Leon.

* * *

><p><em>And they found him.<em>

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of Glass_

_Like i'm made of Paper_

Emerald green eyes met emerald green eyes. The softly tanned skin mimiced each other like a mirror. Feminine features met male but the feminine's was hostile, angry. And for once, fear didn't mark Esmeralda's expression. His adam's apple bobbed gently with a loud swallow. Red tinting his cheeks as he sat there. In front of his fourteen year old pregnant daughter. And he could read the question in her eyes. Where were you?

And she had the right to ask. He had left her. Left her to be shattered. Raped. Beaten. The file in front of his showed it. A file that held the medically detailed records of the damage to her. The bruises that scattered her hips and cheek bones. The trauma done to her inner walls. And the psychological damage that only added to what was there.

He couldn't handle it. She knew that from day one. As soon as the emerald hit emerald and then turned. He couldn't deal. The princess he had imagined her to be was gone and in her place was a prisoner of war. So, he did what he did best. He left. A credit card tucked into her hand. A cell phone in the other. A promise that every month he would deposit money into it for her and then with a final glance at the Social worker, he left.

No hugs. No love. No tears on either part. Only guilt on one end and anger on the other. The next week was spent moving Esmeralda into a tiny two bedroom apartment in Chico, California. Furniture was set up. A crib built. A bed put together. Food in the fridge and she was left alone.

But a week later, she was just another burden. Pain had streaked up her belly in the middle of the night. Tears stinging her eyes as she slapped her hand into the night stand, grasping for the cell phone. Her hands shaking as she struggled to go through the contacts. A cry of pain leaving her lips as she struggled to type four letters to her social worker.

"Help."

With in thirty minutes, sirens were roaring. A screaming girl in the back as the medics tried to help her. They tried to get information out of her but she couldn't. Only her screams were their answer. They rushed her into the ER and than she was taken to the maternity ward. The fourteen year old girl screaming her head off for someone. Anyone. The nurses were no help. They could barely comfort her, go near her. And they couldn't get near her to deliver. A partial pain medication was pushed into her IV, drugging her into a barely knowing state before they cut into her.

At 2:37 AM on October 21st, David Anri De'Leon was born into the world. And at a couple weeks premature, he was rather healthy. He was screaming at the world, angry for being taken from his home that he had lived in for months. Angry for being taken from the warmth and protection and tossed into the cold world. And as the nurse rested him in her arms a few hours later, she stared at him. His skin a dark tan. Black hair gently dotted his head. And as his eyes flashed open, the Emerald green eyes pierced into her soul. She felt his pain, his need for her warmth and she gently kissed the top of his head. Mouthing softly, "I know. I want home to." Because she knew exactly how he felt.

* * *

><p><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

But life...It changed from that second. Staring out the windows. Watching as the multi-colored trees whizz by. Her own pain didn't really matter. The darkness that floated in her mind didn't matter. The soft hiccuping breath in the backseat did. His baby soft skin. The small, tender grasp that his hand had when he latched into her finger. The sparkling emerald eyes that glistened with his needs. They mattered. He mattered. His safety. His warmth. His shelter mattered.

She watched as the building came closer and closer until it filled her entire sight. Her eyes scanning it. Her home. Their new home. At least for now. They had to stay for only three, almost four, more years and then they can leave to where ever they wished. They could go to Florida. New York. England. Italy! Where ever they wished to go. But for now, they were stuck in Chico, California. They had to survive. And they would. A soft smile twitched on her lips. A tiny dimple appearing in her left cheek as she gazed at her apartment's front door. Her son cradled in his carrier, hooked on her right elbow. They would be alright.

And they would be. Month after month passed and money went into the account as promised. Bills were paid and food was bought. She saw her social worker every month as planned. To check on her. Her son. She also went to any doctor appointments that David had to communicate. But as she grew slowly used to her doctor and gained the ability to be a mother for her son, She spoke when she had to. It was surprise the day it first came.

She had sat cradling her son in her arms. His dark skin bouncing off her lighter skin as she bounced him gently. Trying to hush his tears as the doctor prepped the next shot. Two shots in a day? That seemed a bit outrageous. And as he neared her and her son, she backed up. An expression similar to a snarl on her lips as she kept away from him. "Ms. De'Leon, I swear these are necessary." Necessary her ass. David was feeding off her emotions, his screams worsening as she finally lashed. "No!" Her voice was small, soft but held a hostile note. Motherly confidence laced in her tone. A soft flare of her mother's spanish accent softening her voice to a feminine pillow. But it wasn't a tone to deny.

She had watched the adult's eyes widen at the voice. It had cracked. Broken after not being used for so long but as quick as it came, it went. And it was the way it continued. Silence surrounded their home for the most part as David aged. He learned to roll, crawl and then walk. His sweet laughter bounced off their walls as they played. Food would be splattered on the kitchen table and then the time to talk came. It was a challenge. Dvds to teach a toddler to talk were purchased, constant children shows would be played. All purchased by her social worker. But what they weren't aware of was her voice behind the door.

Esmeralda's voice gentle filled the room they were in. Gentle, close to a whisper as she stared at her son. Her hands holding a stuffed frog. Her lips moving slow, forcing her pronounciation to be drawn out as she saw the word. "f-er-o-g. f-er-o-g. Frog." She said it so softly that if he was any farther way, it would of looked like she was mouthing the word but by two weeks later, he was grasping his stuffed frog. "Ferog! Ferog!" He screamed, slapping it into the wall.

He hit Four as Esmeralda was packing his final box. They were finally leaving their prison. They were moving to a small town called Charming, recommended by her Social worker. She and the woman had grown...close, over the years. And she wanted to continue to do so in the town she lived in. Della Unser. Her husband was the Chief of police in the small town. Taking care of all of it's residents. And he had stated he would happily take care of her as well. She packed in a month. Their few belongings shoved into a couple boxes. Their cable and electric shut off. And she could hear his soft chuckles in the backseat as she slowly pulled from the curb. Leaving their first apartment behind.

And it was only the start. As soon as they hit Charming, their lives switched again. David happily walked into his pre-school classroom. The charm he developed making his teacher chuckle as he grinned a dimple filled, missing tooth smile at her. His small hand cupping a red apple for her and he flashed a glance at his mother as she shut the door. Both of them were never without one another. Their eyes watered heavily. David's charm dropping as he moved to head for her before another teacher blocked him, his mind shooting towards it as Esmeralda walked to her car. Tears gentle dripping down her cheeks.

She started work a half hour after dropping David off. A local bookstore three days a week and a waitress the other four. The money that her father placed in her account had lessened after she hit Eighteen and she needed more to feed them plus keep the roof over their head. Della was sweet enough to baby sit David when she had to work a later shift or had to stay later than usual. But she was usually there with his frog, tucking both into the bed and kissing each forehead, real and stuffed, before she turned out the light.

But as they changed, certain things didn't. Like the fact no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find Anari. Or Happy. Things like everytime Fall hit, the warmth reminded her of Happy's body warmth, of his protection. Things like whenever David's name was said, she was reminded on the first person to truely care for her enough to save her. Things like the women who put clothes on her back when she could barely put food on her own table. The people that had saved her. The people that she would never be able to see or speak to again.

She sighed softly, glancing over at her Son's napping form as the roar of the motorcycle shot off down the street. His small body shifting on the couch, arching like a cat's before relaxing again back into a deep slumber. She smiled gentle, rising to her feet. Her hands pulling the couch throw off the side of it, pulling it over his body before she headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

><p><em>As the smoke clears<em>

_I awaken, and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better to watch me as I bleed?_

_All my windows, still are broken_

_But i'm standing on my feet_

**Hope everyone enjoys and reviews! I might attempt to post Happy's views of the time tomorrow. It'll be probably a bit shorter than this one but I'm thinking about it. Hope you all love it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy all! =) I wanted to apologize for the couple week wait on the next chapter but unfortunately pace has picked up in my college classes as mid-terms approach. As my ever supporting boyfriend would say "Laameee". But I wanted to get this out to you because this is going to be a chapter that if I don't get done properly, it could ruin the story. It's going to be mainly Happy's Point of view. I know a few people had kind of an iffy feeling on me doing this but I think, as the writer, it's important to do. I want to make sure Happy comes across the way he is in the Show as well as the way he appears to me when involved with Esme.

The way I invision Happy isn't the way…I don't think it's the way most people see him in the show. He's got a tough outer shell, there is no denying that in any form. He's tough, edgy, unstoppable. He's loyal to the point of death but I think, for me and for any other writer, there is a core that is…not soft but gentler inside of that core. A spot that Esmeralda and his mother reside and I really want to do that justice in this chapter and future ones.

I also agree with **Wildviolet76**, the time line is kind of splotchy and I'm going to try and correct that.

Speaking of the show, who's loving the new season? I know I am. Can't believe some of the things that have happened so far. My boyfriend actually is really into plots of shows and he constantly pokes holes at SOA's but I defend it and tell him "I'm protecting the club." Ah…let us thank the men who stand by us while we fall in love with the Sons. Lol =). Anyway! I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I love how much you guys are enjoying the story so far. And with that said! Onto the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any material, characters or _ relating to Sons of Anarchy. The only things I do own is a German Shepherd and a mind…at times.

* * *

><p>Happy's POV<p>

He had met her when she was Seven years old, huddled on the stoop of her house in a barely modern sweater. A box of cheerios rested near her, untouched. Her cheeks were red from the California night air. Her eyes gently moving in their sleep as she cuddled her small body into the sweater. His pitch black eyes lifted to the door of the house. No light on. Why wasn't she inside? He glanced back at her and took a step back, ready to leave. He had enough problems. He didn't need to worry about some little girl.

But he did worry. A few days a week, he would pass by the same house. To find her huddled into the small sweater. And as Fall approached, he knew that it was going to get colder. That her body would tremble as the air assaulted her. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. _What the fuck_. He growled in his mind before moving towards her.

He woke her, watched as her emerald green eyes widened with fear but he took it with a grain of salt. He demanded her company, practically dragged her to his home and pushed her under his mother's wing. Or..atleast that's what he believed. He would never admit that the small girl was something that clawed her way under his skin.

Something that dug through layer and layer of attitude, rock, and frozen veins and dove into him, sparking a soft light. A soft heat that one would get off of a match. But it was heat he wanted, secretly, to last. He'd allow the match to singe the tips of his fingers to keep it.

She became a constant thing in his home. Almost every day after school, she was there. Her quiet footsteps toeing through the small house. Her blanket, the same one he had given her the first day, wrapped around her shoulders or folded beside her. Her homework resting on her thigh and her pencil annoyingly tapping at her cheek as her eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

He shifted on the harsh bed, wincing as the springs dug into his back. He could still see the look of aggravation that dawned on her face when he neared her, dragging her attention from her studies. He did it often. He wasn't sure why. His mother had different opinions of why he did it as she grew older that. She thought because for years, Happy had been the center of her world. She stared at him with adoration until she entered middle school and then education dragged some of that attention away.

He couldn't deny that in anyway. He couldn't say that wasn't the case but he didn't want it to be. He didn't want to sit there and beg for the attention of some girl. Especially one far too young for him. But as she allowed her attention to drift towards her studies, his attention drifted towards something as well.

1999

He had just turned Twenty, his bike roaring and trembling between his thighs as he rested on it at the stop light. His fingers tapped restlessly on the bars as he sat there until he felt the tap. He nudged forward, glancing over his shoulder to see the sleek black car behind him. The car's bumper resting on his back wheel. The car's driver was a chuckling, grinning teenager.

He snorted to himself. Happy was always able to keep a calm, nonchalant attitude about things but it wasn't a good thing. No one, except a select two people, were able to tell through that attitude. To see that beneath the slight forwarding of his eyebrows that David LaBrava was fully enraged.

He put the stand of his bike down, turning it off as he swung his leg over. He helmet coming off to rest on the seat of the bike before he moved toward the car. His head slightly tilted, a soft tilt to his lips as he tapped on the window of the teenager's car. He peered into it as the window rolled down, catching the scent of weed as well as the sight of the teenage girl in the passenger side. Ah…A ego trip.

He almost felt sorry for him…almost. He waited for the window to be rolled down all the way before he reached in, his strong, calloused hands grasping the front of the kid's shirt and yanking him. The teenager struggled, the girl's screams falling flat to his ears as he yanked the kid through the window. His back slapping onto the pavement of the road. "You think it's funny to hit a dude's bike?" He growled, his voice already reaching it's permenant husky status as he circled the kid like a wolf circling it's prey. "It was an accide- " "Oh. " Happy gave a growl as he lunged then.

His knees straddled the boy as he large first raised and came slamming down. The sound of his fist hitting flesh melded in with the sound of the girl's screams as she yelled for help. His fist continued to go, blood of his own and the boy's covering his knuckles. He wanted to hit a man's bike then he wanted to take a man's fist as well.

He barely heard the roar of bikes as they neared, the boy unconscious on the ground as he was yanked up. His arms held back as the girl covered her boyfriend. Happy spit towards the boy, a small smirk of victory on his face as he was dragged a few paces away. "Let me the fuck go." He growled, yanking free. He spun around, his dark eyes falling on the bikers. "Easy Killer."

His eyes scanned the cut. President. First 9. Redwood Original. His eyes lifted to the age hardened face. Pepper colored hair, eyes covered in sun glasses. More of the same cut covered men stood behind him, staring at the Twenty year old. The older, and seemingly leader by the President sign on his patch, grinned suddenly. "You really fucked that kid up." He spoke, chuckling as the rest of the bikers started as well. The laughter itched at his stomach until a smirk covered his face "Follow us kid." "Not a kid." He corrected him quickly, the smirk dropping from his face. The president raised his eyebrow. "We'll see about that." And they would.

2002

He shifted again in his bed, sighing in aggravation as the springs dug into his back even harder. His cell mate grunted above him at the movement . "Stop fuckin' moving." "Fuck you." Happy snapped back, twisting onto his side to face the wall. The envelope making a crinkling sound beneath his body. Stupid fucking people. He fucking protected her! Have her food, shelter, and warmth while her mother was too busy getting high and laid. But he couldn't contact her? Because he murdered. Murdered for her.

He swallowed hard, attempting to keep down his anger that rose in his throat. Fucking assholes. He gripped the envelope, yanking the letter out. His hand writing was rough, chicken scratch but readable. Just enough so she could read it, understand. But below his writing was a neater, elegant writing.

_Mr. LaBrava,_

_ It is necessary to inform you that Esmeralda De'Leon is no longer able to be in contact with you. Any mail forwarded to a minor under the state is directly taken and checked before given over. We find that your contact with her is unsuitable as her guardian. Any mail from you or to you by Ms. De'Leon will not be received. If another letter is sent, It will be my duty to contact the warden of your prison._

_ Elizabeth Harding_

Unsuitable. Esmeralda found him suitable enough. He tossed the enveleop e and note under the cell bed, scratching at his stomach where his newest tattoo was. A happy face. A happy face done for her. A happy face because he was glad he murdered that scumbag for daring to touch her. A happy face because even though he was unsuitable for Esmeralda, he would kill that asshole again to protect her.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to go to far into Happy's view. If you all like this one, I may do another when we get farther into it. But I just wanted to show a brief beginning of Happy's view of the entire thing. Why Esmeralda was never able to contact him or Anari. Or Vice Versa. I'm hoping to get another chapter out on either Sunday or Monday but don't hold me to it just incase =). I hope you all enjoyed and remember to review! Reviews are like happy little sugar pills for my muse. Happy sugar pills makes my muse hyper =)<p>

I know this one is shorter than the rest and like I said, Happy's view isn't something I want to go too far into because i don't want to ruin him as a character in case no one likes this. Hopefully i'll get a chapter out sunday or monday to make up for the loss =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again all! I know i didn't get to make another post on Sunday or Monday but that's because a surprise college project came up. I had thought it was due the 18th not the 11th, so me and my group had to have a really fast grouping session. Thankfully, it got done and after a few stuttering a words (blehhh...public speaking), it got done. woo! But not, instead of doing my history work, I decided to make another chapter. There will be both Esmeralda and Happy in this chapter, in the same area but they will NOT be interacting. She will with other club members and such but not with him directly this chapter. That'd be too easy. But, David and Happy will be. So, get ready for a ride =).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings and such in relation to Sons of Anarchy. Those are purely Kurt Sutter's, lucky man. I do however own the people and settings that are not familiar with the series. I also do not own Numb by Linkin Park. I wish I did…because then I'd be potentially rich lol.

* * *

><p><em>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<em>

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_**2006**_

The soft bell of the book store would ring. Turning Pages was the name of the bookstore. A cute title but the pages weren't filled with black ink. It was filled with the few elderly people that came in, barely allowing the shop to keep it's head above water. She was a stocker and only during the morning shift was she allowed to work. The owner couldn't afford to have her on by herself when she was unwilling to answer a customer's question. Where what book was? How much of a discount was 20% off a book? Where's a certain author located? She couldn't. So instead, any customer that approached her would be taken to the next nearest associate. A soft, apologetic would touch her pillow soft, full lips. And they would just walk away.

They knew. The entire town knew. It was too small and Esme had quickly taken knowledge of that little bit of information. Della Unser had been kind enough to "accidently" tell the most gossiping women in town about her situation. Her lack of talking and it spread like wild fire. She was thankful for it and thankful that Wayne and Della had put in a good word for her at Turning Pages and the Third Street Diner, where Esmeralda also worked.

She knew that without the older couple that she would be a mess, lost. She had to work seven days straight to afford her rent, which was already cheap. A deal that Wayne had worked out for her. 785 a month, utilities included except for oil. Oil. That was expensive and with her four year old son, she needed to make sure it was filled. If it was just her, she could suffer in the cold. It would be the first time but she wouldn't and couldn't stand to see the red cold blush on her son's cheeks that had once been on her own.

The time at the diner was…different. It was almost directly center in the town. It was cozy, very eighties oriented in the style. Blue booths were lined near the wide open windows. A blue-green bar that took up half of the dinner with the open back to see the cooks in the work. She almost expected to have to wear roller skates but she was glad they didn't make her. She could barely stand on her own feet, let alone four wheels.

They also had a different system at the diner than they did at Turning Pages. They had her on four days a week, two morning shifts, one afternoon and one evening. They always had her at the bar. Esmeralda was stitched into her blue apron that wrapped around her waist. At the bar, only the locals usually sat. And the locals knew her…or of her. They weren't as judging. They were able to take one glance at her and then say their order before they allowed her to go off. Tips weren't big but they were enough. The only true big tips that Esmeralda received was when a Gemma Morrow would come into the dinner. That was a….terrifying experience to say the least.

_**XXXXFlashbackXXXX**_

Her black hair danced down her back, curling softly at the ends of the long strands. Her green eyes were down at the pad, her pen moving as she wrote down the order of hash browns. Extra cheese and onions. Onions. _Bleh_, she thought. She had been against onions since she was pregnant. Those days even the simple sight of them made her rush to the bathroom.

The bell chimed above the diner door and it was soon followed by the click of heels. Esmeralda didn't look back towards the new customer as she slid the ticket for the order into the order stand. She moved over to get Thomas, the current customer, his coffee before she heard the clearing of the throat. The nails tapping on top of the counter. She glanced over her shoulder at the customer, spotting the women as she turned, sliding the cup of coffee towards Thomas.

She moved towards the woman, tilting her head slightly with a soft, welcoming smile on her face. One that spoke without her having to. The woman had dark hair, blonde streaks running through it. She looked older, middle of her forties. She lifted her pad and pen, ready to take the woman's order.

"Ain't you ganna speak honey?" Her voice was filled with what Esmeralda took as amusement. Amusement at her?

Esmeralda's eyebrows shot up to her hair line. Her emerald eyes wide, a fearful look in her eyes as she eyed the woman. Come on. She'd been there for a couple months now and someone was going to mess with her now? She swallowed, a soft flush covering her lightly tanned cheeks in embarrassment as she ducked her head back down, allowing the long dark strands to cover her face.

"So it's true. You're mute." The woman chuckled. Mute? She wasn't a mute! Her heart pounded against her chest, her knees trembling as she wished the floor would just open and swallow her to get her away from her tormentor. She shook her head gently, denying it. "No? Hm…then you're just rude? We don't take kindly to rude people around here. Especially those rude to me."

The bell chimed again and she heard the soft patter of feet, "Mama!" The voice had her head lifting, glancing towards the boy rushing towards the counter. His hair was dark, cut close to his scalp. His skin a few shades darker than her own but a pair of emerald eyes sat out on his boyish face. She smiled at her son, reaching out to gently slide her hand over his cheek as Della helped him up onto the stool before the elder woman turned towards her tormentor.

"Gemma." The woman's, now named Gemma, face turned slightly sour at Della. "Della…always a pleasure." She mumbled as her eyes dropped to the small boy in the stool near her. A son. Hmm…She kept her smirk to herself.

"Causing trouble as always Gemma or just interested in local gossip?" "You know me Della. I'm a helper. You know I leave the trouble to the boys and the gossip to you." She smirked now, sliding her dark sun glasses over the bridge of her nose to cover her eyes as she moved towards the diner door. "Have a good evening."

Esmeralda had turned back to grab the plate of food, handing it to Thomas before sliding a cookie to David, watching as he began to eat it. "Don't mind her Esmeralda. She's all bark and no bite without those boys of her's to back her up. " Boys? What boys? The look of confusion must have been obvious on her face as Della chuckled softly.

"The boys are her son and husband and their…club of misfits. More like a gang but hmph. Sons of Anarchy." She snorted softly as she reached for the glass of water. The sons of Anarchy. Esmeralda dropped the glass before Della's hand grasped it. The glass shattering at her feet. Images of Happy's cut that covered his back as he leaned over the dining room table, checking her math. His cut tossed over the chair in the living room. The black leather as he rode away. The picture of him stuck in her dresser at home. His back facing the camera, looking over his shoulder at her with a look of daring for her to actually take the picture. Sons of Anar- "Meralda!"

Della snapped her fingers in front of her face, breaking Esmeralda from the gaze. Both she and her son staring at her in wonder. She forced a smile on her lips, turning from them to finish her last hour of work.

_**XXXXXXEnd of FlashbackXXXXX**_

That wasn't the last time she saw Gemma or heard of the Sons of Anarchy. Gemma came in every week, ordering a cup of coffee and leaving a twenty dollar tip behind, even more if she ordered an actual meal. The sons were a constant daily hearing. Someone complaining, the roar of their bikes, and even a few occasions when a son would stop in themselves, avoiding her section and sitting in a booth in the far back. A booth she noticed was never sat in by any other customers. They apparently were a big deal. She could see that.

At least…that was until David De'Leon decided to adopted it.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>2009<span>_**

Three years since she arrived in charming, the twenty year old Latin-Caucasian beauty was still working at Turning Pages and The Third Street Diner. Her, now Seven year old, son sat in the very back booth as his mother worked. The front bar surrounded and filled with customers that she was attending to. He was busy working on his math, second grade. A tough thing. He sighed, scratching his darkly tanned cheek.

No one noticed the bell chiming or the large, boot heavy man heading towards the back booth. His head was shaved, his skin tanned and tattoos shining under the black t-shirt that was covered partially by the Sons of Anarchy cut. He had a swag to his body. His head tall, confident as he moved towards his normal spot. A spot that was for the club and the club alone. He could feel his gun in the back of his jeans as he moved, slowly spotting the kid in the booth.

He slid into the booth opposite of the kid, eyeing him as his eyes danced along the math page. His large hand, the large ring that sat on his middle finger catching the kid's eye, as he snatched the book. "Hey!" The boy cried out, his eyes lifting, narrowing as Happy seemed to freeze, allowing the kid to snatch the book back. Green, piercing green eyes that stood out on the dark complexion. He hadn't seen eyes that green in years. Not since the last time he saw Esmeralda when he shot the man that had violated her.

He swallowed, catching his composure. David stared at the larger man, his gaze narrowed as if in a threatening way. "Don't you know this booth is for grown men?" The man's voice was husky, deep and dominating. But David was having none of it as he pulled his math book back in front of him. "I don't see a 'grown men' sign on the seat." It was a childish remark but it was just snappy enough that as David lifted his head, he saw the man's cheek twitching in a slight smirk.

"I don't need a sign to know who can sit in a seat kid. " The man growled, forcing David to shrink back slightly before he straightened, lifting his chin in confidence and stared straight at him. "My mama says that you're name has to be on everything you own or someone will take it. You're name wasn't here, I took it." He planted his small hands on the table, staring down the older man.

Happy was slightly amused and aggravated at the same time. "Listen Kid-""David." David. "What?" Happy questioned, raising his eyebrow as he lifted his sunglasses over his head. "David. My name is David, not kid. My mama writes it on my things and that's why no one takes my stuff." His voice was filled with a childish sarcasm.

Happy had a déjà vu moment as he stared at the smaller kid. His green eyes that stood out on his face. The hard confidence on his face, the look of fear that was quickly covered after his growl. Like the kid had to be strong. Strong for what? He felt a strange feeling twitching at his body. A feeling he hadn't felt in years and he shot up from his seat. He couldn't be here right now. "Number three and five are wrong." He grumbled, turning on his boots and moving from the diner.

Esmeralda wandered over to the table a few moments after, resting the glass of juice in front of her son as she ran her fingers gently through his hair, watching as he fixed number three on his paper. His green eyes lifting, meeting hers with a soft smile as he leaned his head up to welcome her kiss on his forehead before he went back to his work. The roaring sound of the bike having the seven year old glancing out the window before he returned to number five.

* * *

><p>YAAAY! So…We see into a few things here. My favorite part was definitely Happy and David meeting. I hoped you all realized the similarities between Happy and Esmeralda meeting then Happy and David meeting. The age, kind of off in the distance, the feeling Happy felt over the kid. I really like how David's confidence came across. He isn't like other seven year olds. He has had to help his mother since he could walk. He knows her best, knows what she's thinking partially. So he's had to be strong and I don't see him being in death-like fear of Happy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Please <em><strong>review<strong>_ and I'll make sure to post again soon!


End file.
